1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a compressor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A compressor compresses a fluid provided from the outside and provides the compressed fluid to the outside or an external device. The compressor may generally include a housing, an impeller rotatably installed in the housing, and a scrolling unit configured to guide a fluid compressed via the impeller.
In a compressor of the related art described above, pressure loss may occur until the compressed fluid is provided to the scrolling unit. The pressure loss could have a negative impact on the performance of the compressor. Therefore, various types of compressors have been developed and research into compressors has been conducted to solve the above-described problem of the pressure loss. In particular, research into types of scrolling units, housings, passages via which a fluid flows from a housing to a scrolling unit, etc. has been conducted, and various such products have been developed.
For example, Korean patent publication 0619790 discloses a technology for optimizing a flow path like the above-described compressor.